Currently, static window coatings can be manufactured at relatively low cost. However, these window coatings are static and not well suited for locations with varying climates. An electrochromic (EC) window coating overcomes these limitations by enhancing the window performance in all climates. EC window coatings undergo a reversible change in optical properties when driven by an applied potential. However, performance of EC materials may degrade from use over time as a result of repeated exposure to radiation in the ultraviolet (UV) light and/or reactions between the electrolyte and electrodes of an EC device.